More then a Feeling
by aLlIwAnTeDwAsYoU
Summary: Hayley is in high school. She's just a normal girl with a normal life. Then one day she reunites with one of her old best friends, Austin. They haven't seen each other in, forever, and they both have changed a lot. It's funny how fast life can change...


"I give him an eight." Alice said.

"Are you crazy? I give him a 105." said Pheobe.

"You can only go up to ten, stupid." Alice argued.

Those are my friends, my best friends actually. Everyday after lunch we rate guys while we're waiting for our next class. It's stupid, I know.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of doing this?" I asked.

"Eh, not really. It's actually kind of fun." Alice said as she looked through her backpack, probably for a pencil. She couldn't make it a whole day without losing one. But, that's our Alice.

"Yeah Hayley, enjoy being part of the single ladies club." Pheobe said with a smile in her voice.

As soon as I opened my mouth to say something back, the bell rang signaling that it was time for fourth hour.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later." I waved and walked in the opposite direction. My next class was creative writing. I kind of liked that class. We did a lot of writing, hence the name, creative _writing. _It was the kind of class where you could express yourself in your lyrics and stories and poems. I like doing that.

Pheobe had science fourth hour and Alice had American history. My next hour is with Pheobe and my last hour is with Alice so I'll see them again soon.

"Good morning class. Your assignment is on the board. Put your name, the date, and the hour on the paper please" Ms. Anderson told us as she went back to her seat. Ms. Anderson wasn't a mean teacher, she was just odd. Her makeup was always smeared all over her face, her hair was always wet and greasy, and her clothes were very colorful and wild. She reminded me of a hippie. Guess she never grew out of the Dead Head stage, and never seemed to grow into a yuppie.

After about half an hour into the class there was a knock at the door. It was our principle.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Anderson, I just need to speak to you for a minute please." Mrs. Jones our principle said. Ms. Anderson joined her outside. As soon as she left the whole class started whispering.

I'm a pretty curious person so I couldn't help but try and overhear their conversation. Over the whispers I could here the words he, in, your, and room. What?. That doesn't sound right.

A few minutes later Ms. Anderson came back in.

"Ahem, everyone quiet down."

The whispering stopped.

"Okay, I know you all are probably wondering what we were talking about out there." She looked right at me. I slid down in my seat.

"Well we were supposed to have a new student today but he couldn't show up for some personal reasons. He will be back tomorrow and he will be in this class." Ms. Anderson told us.

The bell rang to dismiss us for our next class. I got gathered my stuff and I ran into my friend Claude on the way out.

"Hey Hayley, ready for Spanish?" Claude asked sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah I guess so."

Pheobe passed by glancing at Claude. I think she liked him, actually I knew that she liked him.

I started to walk over to her but he stopped me.

"Uh, Hayley, can I talk to you about something?

"…sure." I hesitated, Claude was one of my best friends but I still freeze up when I talk to guys.

"What's up?"

"Uh, I uh, wanted to talk to you about Pheobe." He said with a nervous smile.

"About Pheobe?"

"Yeah."

"Mhmm…about?"

"Okay, I really like her…but I don't know if she likes me back. I want to ask her out but I don't know how."

"Okay, look Claude. We've been friends for what two years? You're never nervous about anything. You weren't about dying the tips of your hair green, about breaking up with Melissa…I guess I don't get it."

Claude sighed. "I don't know. Like I said I really like her. I was kind of thinking about doing it after class is over." He looked over at her in her seat. She was reading a book. It had a lot of pages, I guess we were all like that.

"Good idea. Now c'mon." I said as I pulled him into the classroom. As soon as I sat down Pheobe set her book down.

"What was tha-?

"Ms. Williams, is there something that you'd like to share with the class?"

"Um, no. Sorry." Pheobe leaned back in her chair. Her dark brown hair flew behind her shoulders.

Pheobe shot me a look, her dark green eyes burning holes in my dark blue ones. I couldn't tell if it was a questioning one or she was just pissed off at me. If there's one thing to know about Pheobe, it's this: when she's gets pissed, she gets PISSED.

A note flew on my desk. It said:

Open

From: Claude.

Wow Claude, try not to make it obvious. Luckily, Pheobe didn't notice so I opened it. This is what it said:

Dear Pheobe, I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me. You're very beautiful and I promise not to break your heart. Just think about it please.

From,

Claude Way.

What are we in sixth grade? I folded it back up and gave him a thumbs up from my seat. Mr. Wilson was writing some Spanish word that no one knew on the board so I threw it back to him. He opened it up and read it to himself again. He smiled to himself, I think he was proud. Jeez, he's retarded.

For the last few minutes of class we got to talk.

"Okay so what's going on? You were talking with him and passing notes with him. You know I like him and you know that I have for a while. What's with you?" Pheobe asked rubbing her temples.

"Pheobe listen to me, I. Don't. Like. Him. He's just a friend and he actually wanted to talk to you after class if you'd let him." I said with a half smile on my face.

"Oh…" She said with a smile starting to form on her face.

I nodded to her giving her a yeah-smart-one look.

After that the bell rang.

Pheobe immediately rose from her seat. I started to follow her. Claude was already waiting for her. They locked eyes and he started talking. I started to back away when I heard my name.

"HAYLEY!" Alice shouted, running down the hallway. I think the whole world stopped and stared. "What are you looking at?" Alice shouted to everyone. Everyone shrugged, and immediately looked away from the girl running to me.

"Epic fail, hun." I led her all the way across the school toward our sixth hour, we still had a few minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Claudewasabouttoaskpheobeout." I said almost out of breath.

"What?"

"Claude was about to ask Pheobe out." Alice stared at me when I said this. Her short black hair sweeping into her round, pixie face, with a smile plastered onto it. She put her small hands on her skinny hips, her neon green shirt practically blinding me as I stared at her for effect.

"Go on." She urged.

"He talked to me before fifth hour saying how he really likes her and blah blah blah." I said.

"Awww, that's so cute." She said.

"So much for the single ladies club." I said forcing a laugh.

"It'll be fine. We're still single. Right?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow, and bumping me with her small elbow.

"Haha, yeah." I shrugged. But, Alice was wrong.

"Hayley rise and shine Mrs. Sunshine." That was my brother, Josh. He normally doesn't wake me up but I guess today's my lucky day.

"No." I smiled and grunted in bed. He sat on my bed and started tapping me which got me annoyed.

"Ugh I hate you." I said smiling and got out of bed. He laughed and his dark brown hair fell over his eyes. He needs to get a haircut.

I quickly went to my bathroom and got ready.

"Wow, eight minutes, a new personal record." He said looking at the invisible watch on his wrist.

"Whatever, let's go." I said walking down the stairs. Josh drives me to school since my mom works all hours. He's a year and a half older then me so we go to the same school. He's a senior, he'll be graduating next year. I'll miss him but he promised to come home every month and on birthdays and holidays.

When we pulled up to school his friends were waiting for him in front.

"Hey Farro!" One of his friends, Brian said to him. A lot of people called him that because his name was Josh and he kind of looked like _Josh Farro_ from my favorite band _Paramore_.

"Hey guys. I'll see you later Hayels." He said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya." I said and walked away. Hayels, he hasn't called me that in a while. That was my special nickname, only he called me that.

"Hey Hay." Alice said to me when I walked inside to my locker.

"Yo."

"So Pheobe and Claude are together."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"Yeah…"

We both said nothing as I opened my locker.

"Clean out your locker much?" She asked staring into the black hole that we call my locker.

"Oh okay. It's January and you still have shorts and tank tops in yours." I shot back.

"Hey maybe one day my good friend the sun would make it 80 degrees." She said with a hint of hope in her voice. It was winter, I doubt it.

"Ahhh I'm buzzing." Alice said reaching for her phone.

"I told you not to buzz in public. I said with arms full of binders.

"It's Pheobe. She says she's sick and she says to tell Claude she's sorry." Alice said looking at her phone screen expecting it to do something.

I was just about to open my mouth when I saw someone. A guy who looked strangely familiar. He had dirty blonde hair that went a little past his ears. He had light blue eyes and he was wearing jeans a t-shirt.

He was talking to our principle with a piece of paper in his hands. Mrs. Johnson was nodding her head and talking to him. Suddenly they stopped talking and he walked in the opposite direction, toward Alice and me.

I couldn't help but stare when he passed us.

Alice looked up from her phone. "Uh, hello? Earth to Hayley."

I suddenly locked eyes with him.

He looked away then looked back again. "Hayley?" The mystery man asked. I remember him now, his voice gave it away.

"Austin? No freaking way." I ran over to him and hugged him. I haven't hugged him in a while. We met when we were very little, I think about two years old. Our moms had started working together and they did for a long time so we grew up together. We helped each other through everything, especially when his dad died when we were twelve. Then after that his mom was done. She was diagnosed with depression and they moved away to California from where I lived, New Jersey. And now we both ended up here in Illinois. Wow, is that not fate?

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

Wow, Hayley was beautiful. She changed a lot since I've last seen her. Her hair is a darker brown with numerous dark red streaks in it, her eyes definitely got bigger and a way darker blue, her teeth were straight and sparkly white, and she was very skinny. She also got rid of the glasses and braces as I can tell just by looking at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I don't think I've changed, I mean I'm sure I've gotten taller and my hair as changed but now I feel, what's the word, unchanged, I think?

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah sorry." I laughed a nervous laugh and shuffled my feet. "My, uh mom got transferred here so we moved, again, and we're supposed to be staying here for a while."

Hayley' was silent, her eyes didn't leave mine.

"So, that means we'll all be going to school together." A girl behind Hayley said. I hadn't noticed her before but now that I did, I noticed how pretty she was.

Hayley turned around. "Oh I'm sorry Al, Austin, this is Alice. She's one of my best friends."

Alice stepped forward and we shook hands. The first bell rang, telling us that we only had a few minutes until homeroom.

"Well, we should probably go to homeroom. You wanna catch up at lunch?" Hayley asked Alice and I.

"Sounds good." Alice said walking away to the stairs to go to homeroom.

"Well, I'll see you around." Hayley said turning away and starting to go in the same direction Alice went.

"Hey Hayley wait!" I ran up and stopped her. She turned around and faced me.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could tell me where to go." Hayley smiled.

"Give me your schedule." She said holding out her hand. I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. She took it and unfolded it, smoothing out the crease with her fingers. I couldn't help but notice her black fingernails, which must be new.

She skimmed over it. "We have four classes together. Math, English, Creative Writing, and Science. Also known as 1st, 2nd, 4th and 6th hour." She said giving me back the paper.

"Oh, cool." I said giving her a half smile.

"C'mon your homeroom's this way." She said leading me around to the other side of the school.

Home what room was boring, I basically just attempted to organize my stuff and to remember what classes I had with Hayley.

When the bell rang Hayley was already waited at the door.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked. Hayley pointed to the room the room next to mine.

"That's my homeroom, the homerooms are organized by last names and since my last name is Charleston and yours is Blake we're close to each other. Get it?" She explained.

Wow did I feel stupid. "Yeah, haha. Thanks for the explanation."

"Mhmm." She said. She seemed distracted about something.

"You okay Hayley?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just, your back. I haven't seen you in like what three or four years? It's just awesome and I guess it's just a shock." She said with a smile. She started walking to 1st hour and I followed. I think this year was going to be a good one but, sadly, I was wrong.

A few days had passed and things were going good, until today.

"Hayley wake up its 7:15!" My brother shouted from his bathroom. I immediately opened my eyes and ran like a ninja to my bathroom to get ready.

"7:15? What happened Joshie?" I asked trying to zip up my jacket and brush my hair at the same time.

"The power went out last night and our alarms turned off." Josh was standing outside my bedroom door now, waiting patiently.

"That's bull crap," I said swinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking out the door to his car. He drove like a speed demon, I'm sure he was speeding but he was probably going too fast for the cops to catch him.

"Alright let's go." I ran up the stairs and collided with Austin on the way to my locker. We both fell and his stuff spilled everywhere.

"Oh my god. Sorry." I laughed. "I was kind of in a hurry." I picked up some of his stuff and handed it to him, he got the rest.

"Ha, yeah I can see that and don't worry about it." He said with a smile. His smile was so cute. That's one of the things that I love about him.

I turned away toward my locker and I got the stuff I needed from my backpack.

"Hey Hayley, I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to-

"Oh sorry one sec." I pulled out my phone and saw that my mom was calling me. I put it back in my pocket and let it go to voicemail. "Sorry what where you saying?"

"That's okay, um, actually I was wondering if you would-

"Hey home slices!" Alice walked over to us. I looked over at Austin, he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Hey Al." I said and closed the door to the black hole.

"Hey, uh, Hayley can I talk to you for a second." Alice led me away from Austin.

"Sup?" I asked.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something." She said looking over at Austin who was talking to some guys, probably some friends he made, my little Austin's' growing up.

''Shoot." I said looking back at her.

"I sort of, kind of, in a way, you know…"

"Get to the point." I said.

"..I wanted to ask Austin out." She said to me.

I blinked a few times, trying to process what she just said. All that could come out was, "Oh."

"Oh? That's it?" She said, annoyed.

"No, um, I mean that's great. You should definitely do it." I said.

"Really? I just didn't know if it'd be weird for you because you know, you guys are like best friends and all."

"No it's fine, you should go do it." I assured her. I didn't know what else to say or think that was all that came out of my big fat mouth.

"Well, okay. I was actually thinking about doing it right now." She seemed excited. She kept looking back there, at him.

"You should." I looked back he said goodbye to his friends and started walking toward us. "Now's your chance." I whispered and walked away. I started down the hallway. I looked back and saw them talking. I quickly sped up and walked to homeroom. That was the longest 4 minutes of my life.

Alice asked me out and I said yes. I don't know why but I did. I was actually kind of happy. Alice was great and really pretty. She had shorter, darker brown hair with four purple streaks in it. She had light purple eyes and she was about Hayley's height. I was lucky to be going out with her, she was a great girl. But my question was, was she the right girl for me?

Many days had passed and Alice and Austin were still going out, and so were Pheobe and Claude. Alice and Austin don't do much, sometimes they hold hands and hug but it doesn't get any farther than that. As for Pheobe and Claude, they're a little further. They've already kissed, they hold hands everywhere they go, and they hug a lot. It's really cute.

After sixth hour I got a text message. It read:

Hey Hayels,

I have a big group project due next week with Brian. We have to work on it every day after school. Do you think you could get a ride from someone else?

Thanks,

-Joshie ;)

"Crap." I said under my breath. I went upstairs to my locker and got my stuff. As I left the building to start walking I heard my name.

"Hayley, do you need a ride?" It was Austin.

"Um, that's okay." I said to him.

'It's seriously no problem I can drop you off at home if that's where you're going.

"Well, uh, okay." I said and followed him to his car.

We drove in silence for a little while until I finally broke the silence.

"So how do you normally get to school?" I said looking at the road.

"Oh my brother drives me, Josh. You remember him, don't you?" She asked me curiously.

"Josh, hmm. Oh yeah, Farro?" I asked probably sounding stupid.

Hayley giggled. "Yes, that would be him."

"Yeah I remember. He had the dark hair and the dark blue eyes. That must run in the family."

"Yeah I guess it does." She said looking down at her shoes.

More silence.

"So, um how are things with you and Alice? She asked.

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with my buddy." She said giggling again. She always giggled. I think that if there was an award for giggling the most, she would win it.

"Oh, so I'm your buddy now." I said laughing, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever." She laughed and pointed out the window. "Turn here."

I made a sharp right and turned down the street.

"Okay keep going straight, and stop. It's the red one right there." She pointed at the house. I stopped and she undid her seat belt.

"Thanks for the ride." She said opening the passenger door and getting out.

'You're welcome." I said. She smiled and started walking to her house.

"Hey Hayley?" She stopped walking and turned around. "Do you think that maybe your brother's car could break down more often?" I said with a half smile.

She smiled, getting it, and said, "Yeah, I think I can make that work. So with that I waved and drove away.

It's been a few days since my first ride home with Austin. Josh is car is still working on that group project so Austin gives me rides every day. Alice doesn't mind, but she does get a little suspicious.

"I broke up with Austin." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see who was talking. It was Alice, she looked a little troubled.

"What?"

"I. Broke. Up. With. Austin." She repeated.

I sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." She said.

"Okay. What's the real reason?" I said giving her the death glare.

"He likes you. And you like him. That's it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't feel bad, I'm not mad or anything." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." I said giving her a hug.

"Don't be sorry, we just weren't meant to be together. Ya know?" She said. She seemed more like her normal self now that we talked.

Once again, that stupid annoying bell rang.

"I'll see you later." She said patting my hand as she left.

I saw Pheobe and Claude walking down the hallway holding hands. They were talking and laughing, like the happiest couple in the world. I suddenly felt a stab of jealousy, but then I got over it.

I want to ask Hayley out. I really like her, she seems like she would make a great girlfriend. She's beautiful, funny, nice, amazing, and she's perfect, perfect for me. She doesn't make me feel lost, it hurts when she doesn't talk to me. I need her in my life. I think I'm going to do it the Claude way, through a note. Maybe this'll work out, or things will go completely wrong.

I was sitting with Pheobe in the hallway before lunch and we were just, talking. It's been a while since she and I have just talked by ourselves. Alice's fourth hour teacher wanted to talk to her about something a few minutes before fourth hour started so, that's where she was.

"So, how are thing with you and Claude?" I asked her.

"Oh, good." She flashed me a smile. "Really good. Um, actually we're going I'm going up to his cottage with him and his family over Christmas break."

"Oh that's cool. I'm really happy for you." I said.

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem." I looked at the clock. It was almost time for fourth hour. I don't know why but for some reason I was really excited for fourth hour.

"So you and Austin huh?" Pheobe asked me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I replied a little too fast.  
"Jeez, calm down I was kidding" She said laughing.

"Oh, yeah I know."

"Riiight." She said eyeing me weird.

Then suddenly I got a text. Making sure no teachers were looking, I read it. It said:

Hey Hayley. I just got the car back, it broke down a few days ago, remember? The guy at the shop said it was a problem with the brakes. I'll give you a ride later after school. I'm on my way back.

I love ya sis. ;]

Josh

I texted a reply back and put my phone back in my pocket. "Who was that?" Pheobe asked.

"Josh. He told me that his car's done in the shop, it broke down a few days ago." I said. Pheobe nodded her head, she understood what I was saying.

The bell rang dismissing us for fourth hour. Phoebe and I looked at each other.

"Bye."

"Bye."

When I got to fourth hour, Hayley was already in her seat, which is right next to mine. As I went to my sit I dropped a piece of paper on her desk. It was that 'ask out' paper. I was pretty nervous, but I was excited at the same time.

This is what the note looked like:

Dear Hayley,

Will you please go out with me and be my girlfriend? I really like you and I think you are perfect for me. You are beautiful, smart, hilarious, sweet, and you're amazing.

From,

Austin

The phone rang bringing me back to reality. I looked around, Ms. Anderson was on the phone so I whispered to Hayley.

"Open it."

"Fi

ne." She unfolded it and read it." I watched her facial expressions change. She scribbled something on the paper.

"Okay, yes I'll send her down." Ms. Anderson said and hung up. "Ms. Charleston?" Hayley and I both looked over from our seats.

"Mrs. Johnson would like to speak with you." Ms. Anderson seemed down.

"Oh, um okay." Hayley got her stuff together and gave the note back to me. Ms. Anderson handed her a yellow pass and Hayley left for the office.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and I read her answer.

**Dear Austin, **

**Yes! I would love to! You're an amazing guy and thanks for all the compliments! :]**

**Sincerely,**

**Hayley **

I didn't know what to think, I had all these mixed emotions. I was so happy, relieved, and I just felt awesome. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

Hayley didn't come back after fourth hour, she didn't come back for fifth, and she was gone for sixth. She didn't say where she was going or anything. It didn't seem like her to just leave like that.

After school I was at my locker.

"Hey Austin, have you seen Hayley?" Alice asked me.

I closed my locker and turned around. "Uh, she left in fourth hour and I haven't seen her since. I don't know where she is." I said zipping up my backpack.

"Oh, well thanks anyway." She said looking disappointed. She turned around, walked down the stairs, and left the school. I followed her and went to my car.

On the way home I took a different route to Hayley's house. As I passed by, I notice that there were no cars in the driveway. What's going on?

When I pulled into my driveway my phone beeped. I saw that I had a message from Alice. It said- Hayley, hospital! Go now!

I didn't even realize that I had pulled out of my driveway and drove to the hospital.

I ran through the doors and pushed through people.

"Excuse me, excuse me sorry."

"Hi, uh, anyone under the last name Charleston." I said to the lady at the main desk. She had brown hair bulled into a bun, and she was fat.

"Are you family?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Uh, I, yeah sure." I stammered.

"Down the hall, to the left." I quickly ran over to where she told me to go.

I saw Hayley and her parents sitting in a waiting room. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Hayley's father had his arm wrapped around Hayley's mother, Hayley was sitting in a chair a few rows across from them.

Hayley noticed me even before I said anything. She ran over, crying, and gave me a hug.

She was crying into my shoulder, probably staining my shirt, but I didn't care. I was here for her, always. I led her back to her seat and I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and she leaned against my tear-stained shoulder.

After about an hour in complete silence, the doctor came. He walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Charleston and shook his head with his hands folded.

They both started crying. The doctor kept saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Out of nowhere, Hayley sprung up from her chair and ran to the elevator. I ran after her. The elevator door's closed before I got there. I frantically pressed the down button but the elevator was too slow. There was a sign that said 'stairs' so I burst through the door and bounded down the stairs.

I saw Hayley running out of the main doors in front of me. I quickly sped up and grabbed her hand.

"Let go!" She yelled through tears. A guy ran past us, accidently tripping Hayley. She fell to the ground, still in my grasp.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy turned around and tried to help her up.

"I got her, just leave!" I turned to him. He shrugged and ran for the main doors.

She was still on the concrete ground, now away from the doors. She was clutching her bleeding knee and my hand, tears were streaming down her face.

I bent down, and sat next to her. I sat against the side of the hospital and I pulled her towards me. Her head was in my lap and she was laying down on the sidewalk. I wanted to talk to her, but the best thing for her to do right now was to cry.

She eventually stopped crying. We were still sitting there, I was stroking her hair gently. I could hear her breathing, she was so quiet. She didn't even move.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She sighed and sat up slowly. She was silent for a moment. She wouldn't look me in the eye, she was staring at the sun and how beautiful it looked when it set.

"It was his car." She paused and closed her eyes. "Brake failure. It broke down so, Josh took it in to the shop…" She paused again, I remained silent. "…and they must've adjusted his brakes wrong." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this" She said wiping her face.

"What are you talking about? You're my girlfriend remember? I'm always here for you, no matter what." I said to her.

She gave me a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess I am." She looked down at her knee. "I should probably go take care of this."

"Yeah, do you want me to walk you up?" I asked getting up.

"It's okay. Thanks for coming." She said starting to walk back in.

"I'll see ya."

"See ya.

I miss him. I miss his voice, I miss his laugh, I miss his presence, I miss his everything. I cry every night, I feel like such a loser.

Whenever I talk Austin, I freeze up. He reminds me of Josh in a way and it's hard to speak. I just feel like there's a big empty hole in my heart and no one can help put it back to normal.

"Hey." Alice said while Pheobe gave me a hug. I haven't seen them since…what happened...and I really needed them, bad.

"Hey." I said to them, giving Alice a hug too.

"You okay?" Alice asked worried.

"I'm trying to be." I said with a weak smile. They kept looking at me, like I was supposed to give her more. "Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine." I said trying to convince them.

"…okay well we'll see you later then?" They waved and walked away talking.

My smile slowly faded, I turned around and saw Austin standing there behind me.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there. How long were you standing there?" I said to him.

"Not, long. I just wanted to see you." He pulled me and we hugged, right in the middle of the hallway.

I smiled and led him to my locker.

I was about to open it when I slumped down and sat on the floor.

"Ow."

"That was weird." Austin said smiling.

"Sorry, cramps."

"That time of month again eh?" He said elbowing me.

I arched an eyebrow. "So, anyway." I started.

He laughed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." I said sarcastically. I attempted to reach up to my locker but failed so I just kept sitting there.

"That's not much of an answer." He said looking worried.

I leaned my head against the lockers. "I guess I'm okay. Sometimes I feel like my heart as been ripped out and there's a giant hole inside of me." I paused. "And other times I feel great, like when I'm with Alice or Pheobe, or you." I said.

He nodded as if he understood which I doubt he did.

School went by in a blur. Today's the last of school until Christmas so all the teachers had to end the lessons and get everything wrapped up.

I gave Hayley a ride home again, like I do everyday. I don't mind, I actually like it. We talked about Christmas break, and what we were doing. At this point I didn't really know what I was doing besides helping my parents with the decorations and acting nice to my family when they come over. As I did every year.

When I got home, I thought. I thought about her. I thought about how we hold hands, how we hug, and how we HAVEN'T kissed. That needed to change.

I snuck out of my house around 10:00 P.M. My parents were away on a business trip so my grandma was in charge of me. She didn't care what I did, she always smoked and was drinking. She'll probably die soon, but I wouldn't care.

I walked over, yes walked, and stood in her front yard. I looked up at her window, her light was still on. I looked down at the wet grass, and picked up a rock that was buried underneath the earth. I took it, smoothed my thumb over it, and threw it at her window.

_I in the middle of a gun fight,_

_In the middle of a restaurant _(Pause)

I paused my iPod. I was listening to _You Know What They Do to Guys like Us in Prison_ by _My Chemical Romance_, one of my new favorite songs. My song was cut short by a loud tap on my window.

I looked over, but I only saw black sky, street lights, and tree branches. I was untangling my headphones when I heard another tap. I looked over and sat up. I heard a third tap, so I got up.

I moved my black curtains aside and looked out my window. I saw Austin standing in my front yard. I opened my window and stuck my head out.

"What are you doing?" I yelled with a smile on my face.

"Let me in." He said passing the smile back to me.

I quietly crept downstairs and let him in. My parents were probably out, as usual.

I led him up to my room and shut the door.

"That was a classic move you just did." I said.

"I know, I just wanted to see you." He said sitting on my bed.

"After a few hours since school let out?" I said sitting down on my bed next to him.

"Yeah, I just missed you." He said.

"Same to you." I said looking into his eyes. He got up and walked over to my open window.

"We should go out there." He said motioning to part of my roof under my window. I got up and kneeled next to him, looking down.

"What? Oh, no way." I said.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun." He started to climb out.

I hesitated. "Be careful." I said as he successfully sat down.

"Okay, now it's your turn." He said extending his arm. I took his hand and climbed out. It took me a while, but I made it and I sat down next to him on the roof.

"I can't believe you just made me do that." I said looking up at my window. We sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the surroundings.

I looked down, not realizing how far away the ground was. I scooted farther away from the edge, more towards him.

I sighed. "If I fall I swear to-

"You won't fall, I promise." He said looking me in the eyes. I felt like I could trust him, I just hoped that he could trust me.

My phone rang. It was blasting _Your Guardian Angel _by_ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_, I couldn't get enough of that song.

"Oh crap." I said. It was probably Alice, we call each other a lot.

"Let it go to voicemail." He said moving a strand of hair from my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked knowing exactly what he was doing.

"This." He leaned in and we kissed. Just like that. My phone was still ringing, but I didn't care. I was frozen in time, this one moment. A moment that I would never forget.


End file.
